SPOILER!
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan drabble yang mengandung bagaimana cara kerja spoiler menyebar dan suka duka author yang terkena spoiler snk darimana-mana. Include Spoiler-spoiler SnK lama yang sudah jadi rahasia umum.


_Krek krek krek_

Terdengar sebuah suara imajiner dari dalam lubuk hatiku.

Sepasang mata hazelku menatap layar laptop lekat-lekat. Berkedip sesekali sambil terus memastikan apa yang kulihat benar-benar nyata. Meraih kacamata berbingkai biru gelap lalu memakainya sedikit tergesa-gesa. Tulisan di yang tercetak di depanku tidak berubah, malah terlihat semakin jelas.

.

.

.

**Cinta SNK! ** SnK_lafyusomach

TERNYATA FEMALE TITAN ITU ANNIE LEONHART! HAHAHA DEMI APA?! GUE SHOCKK! :"( :"(

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! GUE SYOKK!"

"Kakak! Berisik!"

"HEH DIEM LO! TAU NGGAK KENAPA GUE TERIAK? SPOILER!"

"UAPA? Jangan! Jangan kasih tau guee!"

"Siapa yang mau ngasih tau lo? Gue nggak mau lo ikutan syok kayak gue! Kalo tau spoiler tuh harusnya disimpen sendiri dong jangan disebar! Kakak baik nih, nggak mau kamu buka twitter dulu! Lagi rame spoiler kalo Female Titan itu ANNIE!"

.

.

.

"Lo barusan ngasih tau gue, kak."

.

.

.

_Another Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction_

.

**SPOILER!**

.

.

.

**Warning** : Author P.O.V sebagai _main chara_. Lebih ke arah curhatan dari pada _fanfic_. Tidak menerima _flame _dari Anonim

.

.

.

**Spoiler Collosal Titan dan Armored Titan**

Suatu siang di SMA 12345...

"Thor, lo udah tau belom siapa _female titan_? Muehehe pasti gatau kan?"

Aku mendelik tajam ke arah makhluk berkerudung putih dengan kacamata berbingkai merah yang sedang berjalan di sampingku. "Tau." Jawabku dingin.

"Wuahahaha akhirnya lo nyerah juga nungguin _season_ dua dan baca _manga_-nya! Annie, kan?" Timpalnya bangga.

Sedikit kesal aku mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Diem lu sekarang. Gue tau dari spoiler di twitter. Gue nggak mau buka twitter lagi."

Makhluk di sampingku ini tertawa lagi. "Yah, emang nyebelin tuh orang-orang yang suka nyebar spoiler seenak jidat. Untung gue baca _manga_-nya, jadi nggak ada tuh istilah _spoiler-spoiler_-an."

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Nggak. Gue mau ngerasain sensasinya di anime. Pokoknya nggak mau baca komiknya!" Tekadku kuat.

"_Well... _yeah. Mau taruhan secepat apa bisa bertahan?" Tawarnya dengan wajah yang menyebalkan. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku lalu menjauhinya.

.

.

.

**Yuki Schnee_Neige**

MakhlukBerkerudungBerkacamataMerah : DEMI APA BERTL KITA ITU SI COLLOSAL? Dan sesuai dugaan gue ternyata Reiner itu armor titan! All hail wikipedia!

at 21.03 PM.

.

.

.

**Spoiler kematian seorang gadis dan teman-temannya di Scouting Legion**

"Nyebelin banget sih bu XXX? Padahal ini udah hampir waktunya episode pengejaran _female titan_ dimulai mau rilis! Dan bahkan gara-gara tugas bejibun gue bahkan ketinggalan 2 episode sebelumnya! Padahal gue pengen liat Rivetraaa!" Omelku di depan adikku. Ia menghentikan kegiatan mengerjakan-latihan-soal-un-padahal-gambar itu dan mencopot _headset_ hitamnya.

"Lo ngerjain proposal di laptop selama ini dan nggak tau kalo gue udah nge-_download_ semua episode selama lo sekolah?" Tanyanya sarkatik. Mendengarnya, biasanya aku akan naik pitam dan membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang tak kalah pedas. Tapi kali ini mataku berbinar haru melihatnya.

"Demi apa?! Asik! Gue sayang lo tapi lebih sayang lagi sama Jean! Nanti gue tonton ah abis semua proposal selesai!" Ucapku sambil menari-nari tidak jelas.

Lalu kami pun kembali dalam rutinitas masing-masing, aku mengetik proposal lalu adikku kembali... menggambar.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Dek? Kamu kenapa? Kok nangis? Susah? Sini aku ajarin! Jangan nangis astaga duh ntar disangka aku yang bikin nangis!" Ujarku panik sambil mengguncangkan bahunya. Bibirnya makin cemberut. Ia menepis tanganku kasar lalu mengusap air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Gue galau, Kak." Ucapnya lirih. Akhirnya.

Kulirik _playlist _di ponsel androidnya. Semuanya benar-benar lagu galau.

"Gue nggak nyangka anak beringasan kayak lo bisa galau juga. Menjelang UN pula. Sini cerita sama gue, mumpung nyokap ga ada, oke?" Bujukku manis.

Tampangnya malah makin cemas mendengar bujukanku. "Nggak. Lo pasti nggak akan suka denger ini."

Wajahku menegang, tapi berusaha kelihatan biasa aja. Rasa penasaran menguasaiku. "Hadoh, biasa aja kali. Kenapa? Lo demen sama temen gue? Ya mungkin gue nggak suka tapi ya cerita aja."

"Serius nih?" Konfirmasinya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Adikku melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar kami. Ayah di ruang keluarga sedang menonton _super deal _dan ibu mencari cemilan di dapur, sementara kami di kamar. Aman.

"Gue sedih... Karena gue baru aja suka Rivetra dan tau-tau Petra mati..."

.

_Same here, sis. I liked Rivetra and suddenly Petra was dead, and i know it from ur mouth._

.

.

.

**Spoiler Isabel Magnolia dan nama lengkap Levi**

"Dek, liat fic ini deh! Serem banget gila demi apapun lah! Lo harus baca!" Ujarku riang sambil menyodorkan laptop yang menampilkan sebuah _fanfiction_. Adikku mengangkat sebelah alis seperti mengatakan 'serius?'. Dan aku mengangguk mantap agar adikku bisa segera membaca _fic _yang kurekomendasikan itu.

Ia menarik laptop Toshiba-ku ke pangkuannya. "Kalo serem, temenin di samping, ya. Lagi gelap nih, rumah."

Aku tertawa pelan lalu menemaninya di samping sambil membaca ulang _fic _tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Keren, kan?" Tanyaku sambil menyengir lebar.

"Parah. Ini serem, dan bikin dag dig dug abis! Duh gue mau _review _tapi males banget _log in_." Komentarnya. Aku tertawa lalu merebut kembali laptopku ke pangkuanku.

"Jangan lewat sini! Aku mau pake lagi. Coba cari ah siapa tau _author _ini bikin cerita serem yang sama kerennya hehehe..."

Klik nama pena.

Kebuka _stories _sekaligus biodatanya.

Ngeliat _stories _nggak ada yang sesuai keinginan, liatin biodatanya.

Liat karakter favoritnya ada nama Isabel Magnolia yang dipasangin sama Levi.

"Dek... Tau Isabel Magnolia itu siapa? Kok sama author ini dia dipasangin sama Levi ? Dari yang OVA ya?" Tanyaku dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Lagi-lagi spoiler yang datang tiba-tiba.

Adikku yang sama tidak sukanya dengan spoiler mendelik tajam. "Nggak. Nggak tau. Sumpah."

Kami pun berkerubung di depan laptop lalu membuka google, dengan niat awal hanya ingin melihat wajahnya. Cantik. Aku langsung bersorai mendapatkan pengganti Rivetra. Adikku yang lebih nggak tahan spoiler langsung menjauh. Tapi rasa penasaran menguasaiku.

Aku cuma mau tau dia muncul kapan kok. Udah itu aja. Berbekal sedikit rasa penasaran, kubuka wikipedia. Kulihat detil figurnya. Bakalan cantik, nih.

_Scroll _terus ke bawah.

Nggak papa kalo cuma spoiler Isabel mah, hahaha. Pikirku.

_Scroll _terus ke bawah.

.

.

**Recent Wiki Activity**

**Levi (nama keluarga)**

Edited by. X 1 hours a go

.

.

.

Tebak. Sekarang Author menyerah dan memilih baca _manga_ atau menjauhi wikipedia dengan segenap hati?

.

.

.

**END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

Buat yang ngerasa suka nyebar spoiler di sosial media atau cerita sendiri ke temennya, jangan marah, ya. Yuki juga ngerti kok perasaan orang yang udah tau spoiler itu pasti maunya nyebar kemana-mana. Sama kayak cerita Yuki yang pas Annie tadi huhu.

Yuki nggak ngeharap review sih, tapi ada yang mau berbagi pengalaman kena spoiler sama Yuki?


End file.
